All I want is you
by niyah606
Summary: When dean loses at a bet (No thanks to his damn brother). He's forced to do mushy chick flick crap during karaoke. THIS IS NOT WHAT HE SIGNED UP FOR! (well then again maybe it is) (I own nothing all rights to the characters and the music go to their owners!)


**Okay. This is my first Destiel and Sabriel fanfic. Take care of me!**

Dean sighed when his brother smirked at him.

"Sammy no."

"Dean you lost the bet. Now go up there and sing the damn song." He scoffed giving him his best bitch face.

Dean the older brother looked at the stage he usually was the first one up there after getting drunk but now he was completely sober and his brother was picking his song.

Also Cas was in the audience with his older pain-in-the ass brother Gabriel.

"You know if the shoe was on the other foot" dean started

"I'd suck it up and sing what ever song you'd give me." Sam smiled teresly

Dean not one to chicken out grumbled and glared pointing at the slightly taller moose. "Fine! I'll do it but I swear to God if I don't see a slice of pie waiting for me tomorow morning I'm kicking your ass"

Sam smiled the nineteen year old waving off his brother and walked over to the table with the sign-up sheets and choose the song for his older brother.

When he walked back to the sulking man sam scoffed. His brother could be such a pain sometimes. "Hey dean you have three people before you we can wait at the table now"

Dean sighed and looked at his brother "alright bitch."

"Stop being a baby jerk"

They walked to the table and sat down Cas smiled at their arrival "so sam actually succeeded in signing you up?" His deep gravelly voice asked his elbows sitting on the table.

Dean hit his head on the table with a groan. "You all can go to hell"

Gabriel laughed "aww dean-o is that anyway to talk to you're lord and pie maker?" He teased

Dean looked up at him and sighed "alright shortie not you the rest of you burn."

"Thats not nice dean" cas admonished

"I'm used to his bitch fits." Sam rolled his eyes stealing some fries from Gabriel since he was too lazy to order.

"Hey! Samoose! Get your own! You like rabbit food stop stealing my delicious fat!"

"Stop being stingy gabe!" sam basically whined

Dean rolled his eyes "stop flirting! Its sickening!"

Sam blushed hitting his brother "shut up dean! I'm not flirting I'm just hungry!"

"Sam is a growing boy" cas teased

"I sure hope that's not the case" gabe and dean grumbled at the same time

"What is it with little brothers always trying to be taller than there older much hotter brothers?" Gabe moaned

"Freggin injustice" dean affirmed not watching the way cas' eyes twinkled when he smiled or found something funny

"I'm not a boy" sam pouted

"Oh but you are. As the youngest you are a baby the group baby therefore we have the right to call you boy" gabe said as a matter of factly.

Sam rolled his eyes "you know one day I'm going to be the tallest out of this group and your going to be eating your words"

Cas took the chance and spoke up "well your already taller than Gabriel. Granted being taller than him isn't that hard but that's still there. Also you're basically the same height as dean so that means your taller than me by an inch or two" Cas sipped on his beer.

"Damn cassy you throwing shade?"

"Nope I'm mearly telling the Truth" he smirked

Gabe laughed shaking his head he then looked up at the stage "yo Rapunzel I think they're calling you"

"Winchester?" "Dean Winchester?"

Dean groaned "where did the time go?" He sighed standing up

The table laughed

"You'll be fine now stop complaining jerk"

"I do what ever I want bitch"

Cas rolled his eyes at the brothers antics. "Yes you two love eachother. Now break a leg dean"

"Free pie slice dean-o if you do good."

"Thanks cas" he started to walk away 'im holding that slice to you gabe!"

He stepped onto the stage and talked to the announcer who smiled and clapped his shoulder then stepped up to the mic. "DEAN WINCHESTER!"

Dean put on a dazzling smile hoping this wouldnt be as bad as when he got drunk on his twenty first birthday and sang "Too Sexy For My Shirt" Sam still had the video.

He watched the screen as a weird harmonica and guitar sounded over the speakers. Dean internally groaned. He knows this song. Hell hes accidentally sang it on the shower. It was all because of that damn movie 'Juno' he refuses to ever say that he's seen it on opening night with charlie.

He would also never speak on how he truly thought the movie was amazing. Never.

'All I want is you' showed up on the screen and dean sucked it up forcing down a light blush because he only imagines Cas whenever this song randomly pops into his head. As another part of the deal he closed his eyes once again "this is for my best friend. You know who you are" he nodded then began to sing.

"if I was a flower growing wild and free all I'd want you to be is my sweet honey bee" his eyes immediately met cas' bluer than the bluest blue to ever blue. His obsession with bees is how he co-owned the joint restaurant 'sweeter with honey' with his brothers 'Just desserts'

He owned his own bees and harvests his own honey creating unique flavors of honey to go with the different teas he owned.

"And if I was a tree growing tall and green all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves" Dean wasn't much of a dancer so he only swayed with the music.

"If I was a flower growing wild and free all id want is you to be my sweet honey bee,and if I was a tree growing tall and green all id want is you to shade me and be my leaves. All I want is you will you be my bride? Take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you will you stay with me hold me in your arms and sway me like a sea." The lyrics broke for another instrumental and people got up to dance. It was mostly drunks but they stood up and he swore someone was doing the hokey pokey. He spared a glance to Castiel and his brother, the blue eyed man was clapping to the beat and sam was being pulled up to dance with gabe. He couldn't hear what the hell was being said but deans almost positive Gabe called sam a nickname Because said boy rolled his eyes and stood up anyways.

"If you were a river in the mountains tall the rumble of your water would be my call. If you were the winter I know I'd be the snow so long as you are with me when the cold winds blow. All I want is you will you be my bride take me by the hand and stand by my side, all I want is you will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like a sea."

"If you were a wink I'd be a nod" he nodded to Cas who winked at him and he smiled. "If you were a seed well id be a pod if you were a floor id wanna be a rug and if you were a kiss id know I'd be a hug" he started to sway with the beat rolling his eyes when Gabe was recording him.

"All I want is you will you be my bride take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like a sea."

Sam held his thumb up and dean almost scoffed he glanced back at Cas who was smiling to himself and swaying in the chair. "if you were the wood I'd be the fire, if you were the love I'd be the desire. If you were a castle I'd be the moat and if you were and ocean id learn to float'

He watched as Gabriel pulled his little brother into a square dance. "All I want is you will you be my bride? Take me by the hand and stand by my side all I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like a sea."

Once he was done he smiled awkwardly and walked off the stage. There wasn't thundering applause but happy polite clapping. Honestly after that he didn't care if they didn't clap. Only one person mattered when it came down to it.

He made his way back to the table and was gifted with a cold beer. "Thanks cas."

"Your welcome dean. You earned it"

They both sipped on the beers. Cas took this time to admire deans physique though dean was younger than him he was more mature than he put on. Dean caught his eye and castiel swear he saw the man blush.

"So dean. You never told me the full details of you and sam's bet"

Dean almost choked on his beer. Damn it! This is what he was afraid of. Thank God that sam was being occupied by Gabriel. He spared the two a glance. Gabriel was pulling sam down to his level and they were dancing to a song that was being played.

"Hello?Dean?"

"Ah. . .sorry spaced out for a second. Wh-what did you ask?"

Castiel gave dean a knowing smile.

Dean looked at him sheepishly "promise not to laugh?"

"On my bees"

Dean playfully rolled his eyes. "Sam bet that I couldn't go a week without eating junk food. And I bet I could."

Cas coughed and it sounded way to close to a laugh but dean let it go."That why you wanted the green tea instead of going to Gabriels for coffee"

Dean groaned "yeah. I didn't last very long"

Cas smirked "I can see that, so punishment was you singing the song 'All I want is You?'"

"Uh sorta." Dean sipped his beer awkwardly finishing it off

Cas chuckled "dean its okay if you don't want to tell me I was just curious. I think I can take a hint"

"What?! No! Ugh! The bet was if I didn't do the rabbit food week I would have to Either ask the person I liked out or do some chick flick shit." He groaned

"Ahh. So who's the lucky lady?"

"Not a chick"

Cas blinked "I was unaware you were bisexual dean"

Dean shrugged "I'm not ashamed or anything I just don't wave around a banner."

Cas nodded "that's completely understandable"

Dean nodded and cas spoke again "so your best friend?"

Dean looked away "Cas. . .this is already embarrassing. Your the smart one."

Castiel laughed covering deans calloused scarred mechanic hands with his equally scarred and calloused hands (He was burned with hot objects too often also he owned his own garden weeding was a bitch, kick box in was a hobby of his) "sorry dean its just that its not very often I get to tease you. Usually its a pop culture reference going over my head. But, I wouldn't have it any other way"

Dean searched cas' eyes for any hint of lying and found none he then smiled as well. "Me either cas"

"Though. I don't think I'd look good in a wedding gown"

Dean laughed " Nah. But, I'm sure you'll look good this saturday night at eight?"

Cas raised an eyebrow "is that a date invitation Winchester?"

"Yup"

"Well I accept."

Dean was at a loss for words for a second then broke out into a big smile

"That's, That's fucking awesome cas. I-yeah that's awesome"

Gabriel and sam took that time to walk back. Gabe was swaying and sam looked a mixture of annoyed, amused, and tired.

"Gabe challenged some giant dude who was hitting on me."

"Ya! Dinit tell em the beshed part" gabe smiled

"Gabe won."

"Yah dAmn right I did! He was tryna get innyour pants"

"Thanks dude for saving my bro." dean chuckled even though everyone at the table knew the nineteen year-old could take care of himself

"I could've taken him I'm not some damsel"

"Yur hair says oderwitse"

"He's got you there sammy. You do look like a girl." Dean piped up with his two cents.

Sam rolled his eyes and put on his best bitch face. But cas the diplomat held up his hands. "Hey we needed to leave anyways."

"Aww. Cinderella acants stay at de ball"

"Ugh. Gabe I'm not Cinderella"

"Meber dat time yu losht yur shoe?" he asked

Sam groaned, the one time he accidentally got drunk with Dean and Benny then drunk dialed Gabe. He looked to his brother for help but he was too busy laughing at his misfortune and recording Gabe. Luckily Castiel was his saving grace.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll help" cas sighed. Taking Gabriel from sam who decided to cling to him like a sloth on a tree.

"Hey. Who are yu?" Gabe asked

Castiel sighed "im your brother Gabriel"

"Holy shit! I'm 'n angel!?"

Dean laughed still holding his phone "yeah Gabriel try to fly"

"Dean!" Cas hissed giving him a stern look even if his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Damn it dean!" Sam yelled as Gabe tried to get on the table but Sam and Cas had to wrestle him down.

"stop! I hafta go my brrhern need me" Gabe cried out.

"Gabe! Hey listen to me! Your not an angel"

"M not?" He asked looking up at sam with puppy eyes

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed "no Gabe"

"Are yu a angel?"

Cas chuckled "Even drunk Gabe will flirt it seems"

Sam gave the hopeless man a smile. "Yeah sure"

"No! Way! Shamoose is a angel!" Gabe said as he started to slump

"Dean you can come help now" Cas called

"No way someone has to show the girls."

"Dean" sam whined as cas picked Gabriel up.

Dean blinked "you're stronger than you look."

"Dean. He's my Gym buddy. Or do you forget?"

Dean scoffed of course he never forgot. Hell, who could forget the image of a hot and sweaty cas tattoos and all. Actually the way they met was when dean got into a bar fight after breaking up with lisa who was pregnant by another dude. He remembered being plastered and seeing that guy who boasted that he 'pulled one over on Winchester.' Said Winchester was pissed. But since sam was at home he wasn't talked down instead he got into a brawl with the dude and he was winning until his friends joined and he was getting his ass kicked until castiel came in like some avenging angel and pulled dudes twice his size off of him and gave them a withering glare.

He called him a taxi and sent him home. Charlie and Adam were less than excited to see him in his beaten up state. But the next time he'd see him was when sammy dragged him to his Gym where he went to work out.

"Dean!" Sam called to him but by then it was too late he ran into the door with a dull thud.

"Son of a bitch" dean groaned opening the door and walking to Castiels pimp ride that was right next to the impala. Dean rubbed his nose while sam was busy laughing.

"Uh guys. If you're done laughing can you please open the door so I can take this pain in my ass home?"

"Uh yeah sorry Cas" sam smiled and jogged to the other side of the car to open it from the drivers side instead of the passengers.

When the boys successfully got Gabe into the car they bid each other farewell the two councious brothers had to leave early since they were the guardians of two teens for the time being. When they got into the car sam chuckled looking at the swollen red nose dean had.

"So what happened Rudolph?"

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned big glancing at the clock. Eleven pm. He knew his adoptive sister and his half brother would be up.

Charlie baby sat whenever she had time off from her parttime job at 'Just Desserts'

"Have to tell you and the others at the same time."

Sam sighed but he knew it wasn't a long drive so he patiently waited.

"So you and Gabe huh?"

Sam scoffed "There is no me and Gabe."

"Oh come off it sammy. You're into the dude and ain't nothin you can say can convince me otherwise."

"But I have a girlfriend." Sam frowned

"No you have an asshole with a vagaina."

"Dean." Sam said exasperatedly

"No sammy. Listen you only dated ruby because of what happened with Jess. Dude there were plenty of better girls out there."

Sam looked out the window. He remembered his first girlfriend. He was short fifteen and in love from the very beginning. But it all ended in his junior year when they were at a house party. Dean saved him told him to wait and went to find jess as per his pleading. But, it was too late dean was in a coma and jess had died from smoke inhalation.

Ruby wasn't horrible like dean stated but it felt more like sex than a relationship and he never wanted that.

"Dean can we please drop this?"

Dean ever the big brother noticed the shift in Sammy and allowed this.

"Fine. But just think about it." He told his little brother.

And just like that the car got quiet for the remaining five minutes.

Dean pulled up to the small three bedroom house he rented and smiled seeing charlies face popping up in the window.

"There goes your little sister."

"Hey. You adopted her. She's yours."

Dean chuckled closing the impalas door with a gentle touch. While sam walked to the front door Dean told his baby goodnight. He gently tapped her on her hood.

"Goodnight baby. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams" he smiled rubbing the car lovingly before heading into the house.

"Dean the way you love that car makes me wonder if Cas is your mistress or Baby." Charlie rolled her eyes giving her adopted brother a big hug.

"Shut up charlie no one can understand the bond that is man and machine."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Adam asked from the small kitchen.

Before dean could reply Sam nodded "Yup."

"So deaaan. How was it?" Charlie stepped in before the three could argue.

Dean shrugged. "It was fine I guess." He then walked to his room but stopped at the door to say something. "I mean I did get a date" he smirked.

"And a bruised nose!" Samm called after.

"You shut your mouth damnit!" Dean yelled

"Make me jerk!"

"Don't have to bitch!"

"OI! LADIES! You're both pretty. " charlie yelled and adam sighed.

"This house is crazy" he smiled and hopped on the couch.

"Damnit adam! How many times do I have to tell you stop popping on the couch!" Dean growled

"How the fuck did he hear that?"

Sam shrugged. "Dean is special. Je can hear bacon grease pop from ten miles away."

"Ya damn right!"

Charlie sent out a mass text to her friends.

Weebqueen- BITCHES DESTIEL IS CANNON!(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ（〜)〜(ノo)ノ

but seeing how it was eleven thirty on a school night. Everyone replied.

Alexinmurderland- NO WAY(_)ﾉ

ClairelyBetter- Damn! Bout time(づ )づ

JoMama!- THE SHIP HAS SAILED（〜)〜

AllthePatienceInTheWorld- I Called it.()

KevinTrend- Im happy for them（）

Charlie looked up to see dean with adam in a choke hold. Sam yelling at dean and Adam calling for Sam's help.

Weebqueen- I gotta go I'm related to idiots I'll see you in school. (_)ﾉ


End file.
